


Small Steps to Recovery - Stories from the Physiotherapy Clinic (Stories 1-3)

by carex



Series: Small Steps to Recovery - Stories from the Physiotherapy Clinic [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/pseuds/carex
Summary: This is the first three in a series (in theory) of one-shots(ish) focusing on Five-0s (mostly Steve and Danny’s) visits to the physiotherapy clinic following their various injuries. As anyone that’s gone through it will know, physio and recover from injury is an emotionally challenging time and sometimes we need a bit of extra support.The stories will not be in chronological order and are not continuations, because, well, my internal muse is a lot more scattered than I’d like. Each chapter will note the applicable episodes so hopefully it’s not too disorienting.Rated for language only - physio is frustrating; four letter words can be therapeutic :)





	1. Rebar is not compatible with human anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: While I originally was going to have this as chapters, but I later decided it would be easier to have separate works in one series. So this is the first three and all future ones will be separate works.
> 
> I own nothing recognizable. I’m not a medical professional, law enforcement officer, or have any technical background that would give me expertise for these stories beyond my Googling skills. Constructive feedback, suggestions and edits are always welcome as fictional writing as a whole is a new avenue for me.

**Setting: Following Ku I Ka Pili Koko (4x19). A small snippet addressing Danny’s injuries from the building collapse.**

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

“Nope. That’s it. I’m done. DONE! I can’t take any more of this.” 

“Detective Williams, please calm down. I know this is hard, but in order for you to get better we have to start small and be patient”. Kai’s strong, calm voice permeates from the small treatment area from behind the curtain drawn around Danny’s bed.

I see the curtain around the bed ruffle and I have no doubt it’s from Detective William’s waving his arms in frustration as he paces the small space. He’d been having a rough time this last week. Recovering from being trapped by the building collapse was slow due to the level of injury as well as the emotional toll of the accident itself (even if the Detective wouldn’t admit it). Danny had also hit a bit of plateau trying to regain his strength around the puncture wound, and it was clearly causing him a great deal of distress.

“No! You don’t get it. I can’t...I just can’t do it anymore. It’s just not...not….not...fuck I don’t know but I just CAN’T DO THIS! I can’t….I can’t….” 

This last bit is cut off by a harsh cough and another and then shallow gasping breaths signalling nothing positive for the patient.

“Detective Williams. Please just lie back on the bed and try to take a few deep breaths. That’s right. In and out. In and out. Just stay here and keep focusing on your breathing.”

The curtain opens and Kai emerges looking more concerned than his calm tone indicates. He swiftly crosses to the small table where I’m folding towels and whispers: 

“Halia can you call Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and see if he can come down? I think Detective Williams could use a bit of..ah..moral support?” 

“Of course. I’ll call him right away”.

“McGarrett”  
“Hi, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. This is Halia from the physio clinic.”  
“Hi...ah...Halia...ah what can I do for you? Did I miss an appointment?” 

His confusion was understandable, the few times I’ve called him it had been due to missed appointments. We know how unpredictable Five-0s work schedule can be and the team members occasionally completely forget about a physio appointment - which is understandable when you’re taking down armed men and finding missing Kamehameha Statues.

“Oh no, that’s not why I called. I was hoping you might be able to come to the clinic. Kai thinks Detective Williams could...well...use some...ah...?”

“Being a difficult patient is he? I’ll be right there”. The call was disconnected before I could even say thanks or good bye or any of the other pleasantries typically exchanged to end phone conversations. The Commander actually has impeccable career-Navy manners - except when he’s worried about his team. Given the abrupt end to the call, I was sure he’d be through the doors to the clinic in nearly record time. 

Not, 5 min later, Commander McGarrett came striding through the doors. “He back there?” he asked gesturing to the treatment area without even breaking stride or slowing down. I just nod and point at the bed with the curtains drawn around. 

I could just make out the bright and nonchalant “Hey Danny.” and the responding “Oh good. It’s you. That will help improve my day I’m sure. Don’t you have anything better to do then harass me at physio?” dripping with so much sarcasm and pseudo-anger, if you hadn’t heard them interact before, you’d miss the underlying relief and appreciation.


	2. Knees leave a lot to be desired

**Setting: Right around Lanakila (1x04) and Nalowale (1x05) when Danny is recovering from his knee injury.**

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Honolulu is a relatively small community and news of the Governor's new task force had spread rapidly. Being only a few blocks from Five-0s headquarters, I recognized Detective Williams, when he came to the physiotherapy clinic with a distinct limp. 

“Ah, hi. I’m Danny Williams here for my appointment? I was referred here by Dr. Oh.” It was said with a certain type of resignation we often hear. Few people come to the physio clinic because things are going well. For most, it’s a sort of necessary evil following an injury.

“Welcome Detective. My name is Halia. Just let me grab your file and I can take you back to the treatment area. There’s some paperwork for you to fill out, then Kai will be with you shortly.” 

We start the short walk back to the treatment area and I try to find a bed that’s not too far from the entrance as the Detective’s limp seems to worsen with each step. When people are in pain, most are pretty quiet just trying to concentrate on making it through the next movement. Detective Williams does not fit this pattern.

“Thanks, Halia. It seems I’ve aggravated an old injury after chasing my crazy partner across Hawaii. No matter what I do, when Steve - that’s my partner - is nearby trouble just finds him. We were at a high school football game that somehow devolved into a shootout. What’s up with that huh? Like, honestly, I’m from New Jersey and have gone to lots of high school football games without being shot at - but bring Steve, and all bets are off. My daughter was there for peat sake! I’m honestly not sure how I’m going to survive being his partner - do you know he didn’t even really ask me to join his team. I was basically conscripted into this craziness!”

I manage to guide Detective Williams to a bed while dodging some errant hand gestures as he worked his way through this mini-rant. At least it seemed to take his mind off his obviously painful limp.

When Kai emerges from the treatment area after assessing Detective Williams, it’s clear things are not going to be an easy fix. “Halia, can you please grab me one of the walking canes from the back and book Detective Williams in for a follow-up appointment in two days?”

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Two days later, when Detective Williams arrives for his appointment, he’s not alone.

“I’m still not sure why you had to come with me? I’m a grown man. I can go to my physio appointments all by myself, Steve.”

“As I explained when this conversation started sometime last week, you can’t drive with that knee and it’s not like I’m going to let you walk all the way here. Do you want to make the injury worse?”

“Yes, Steven, that’s why I come here. That’s why I’m using this cane. To make my knee injury worse. And you never let me drive anyway even though it’s my car!” The hand gestures accompanying that particular statement were pretty epic.

The responding eye roll was of equal measure. This was clearly not a new ‘discussion’.

Seeing an opportunity, I clear my throat to get their attention. “Morning Detective Williams. Kai will be ready in just a few minutes.”

“Thanks Halia, and please call me Danny.” Throwing a look over at his accomplice, Danny continues with “This is my partner Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. He’s decided to accompany me today.”

Reaching out his hand “Nice to meet you ma’am. Please call me Steve.” There really is something to be said for military manners.

“Halia, please. Detec...Danny you can head on back and get changed. Steve, you can wait here, if you want. Otherwise, Danny should be done in about an hour.”

With a small snort and head shake “Thanks for trying Halia, but he won’t wait out here. That would be too normal.” The last part was directed right at Steve, who just raised an eyebrow and followed Danny back into the treatment area.


	3. Some breaks need a bit more than duct tape

**Setting: After Ma Ke Kahakai (1x20) and Ho’opa’i (1x21) but before Ho’ohuli Na’au (1x22) shortly after Steve gets his cast off after breaking his arm falling off the cliff in 1x20.**

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

“Just stop whining and go inside. You’re not getting out of this.” Danny’s voice travelled into the physio clinic as he opened the door.

“I don’t know what the big deal is?” Steve replied while somewhat reluctantly passing through the door Danny was holding for him.

“What’s the big deal? What’s the big deal, he asks” Danny questions, hands flying around to encompass the whole room and likely world in that statement. It’s a good thing the waiting room is empty as any bystanders would have been in danger.

Steve blinks a few times before realizing Danny actually wanted an answer to that question. “It’s just a broken arm, Danny.” 

“Just a broken arm he says.” Danny mumbles under his breath before turning to face Steve. “Well let me tell you what the big deal is. You fell off a mountain. A mountain! After getting hit in the head with a rock and landing on your arm. You then fixed” air quotes included “your arm with sticks and duct tape and climbed back up said mountain.” 

Steve tried to interject when Danny took a breath, but he was just too slow to stop this rant. “It then took the military to get you home and some very nice doctors to put your arm back together again. But did you then rest and take it easy to let your arm heal? Huh? Did you? Well, let me tell you. No you did not take even a bit of time off. So, in conclusion, Steven, we are here to make sure your arm is actually healing properly before the next time you jump out a window or fly off a cliff. Okay?” Danny turns to fully face Steve with his hands pressed together as if invoking a higher power to help.

Sighing and releasing his hands, Danny turned and walked towards the desk while vaguely pointing in the direction of his partner behind him. “Morning Halia. Steve here has an appointment with Kai for his broken arm.” 

“Of course. Kai is just about ready if you want to head back.” Like most visits with these two, it’s already clear Danny will go with Steve for his appointment.

“You heard her, Steve. Let’s head back and get your arm back in SEAL worthy shape so you can get back to cleaning large guns and swimming with the sharks.” Danny states while moving towards Steve like he’ll physically push him back to the treatment area if needed.

“It’s not like this is the first time I’ve broken my arm.” Steve remarks with a slight smirk. It was clear he was enjoying annoying Danny.

“And I’m sure last time you fixed it with string and a paperclip before jumping out of a helicopter, but here in the great state of Hawaii, we have government health benefits (such as they are) and wonderfully trained medical professionals to help us. So just get back there.” The faux-exasperated reply was accompanied by Danny grabbing Steve shirt and turning to lead Steve into the treatment area.

Slowly following his partner’s lead towards the treatment area, Steve retorted “Actually, the last time I broke my arm I w-” before coming to a complete mid-sentence halt.

Danny stops and turns back to Steve, but doesn’t reply as he carefully watches the series of emotions play across his partner’s face while Steve’s eyes became increasingly unfocused. 

Danny must have seen something worrisome because his whole demeanor shifts as he moves to stand beside Steve resting a hand gently on his shoulder. “It’s okay, babe. Let’s just head back and start your appointment.” Danny all but whispers.

After a few seconds and a brief shake of his head, Steve seems to return from whatever memory he was stuck in. “Ya..uh..ya.”

They start walking towards the treatment area, and just as they turned the corner, Steve exclaims “You called Hawaii great!”

Danny’s responding sigh and implied eye-roll were loud enough to travel the distance between me and the two friends.


End file.
